Wide band amplifiers, such as gallium arsenide field effect transistor (GaAs FET) integrated circuit amplifiers, may be employed in high performance cable television distribution systems. While these wide band amplifiers provide high performance, they use more power and generate more heat than narrow band amplifiers. In general, these conventional heat sink assemblies fail to provide adequate heat management for wide band amplifiers circuits. Consequently, these wideband amplifiers are forced to operate at elevated temperatures which may reduce the life of the transistor and damage other components located within the same housing. Scientific-Atlanta, Inc.'s U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,739,586 and 5,930,601, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein, disclose heat sink assemblies that offer improved heat management capabilities through the use of thermal coupling with a circuit package having an integrated heat slug.